CardCaptors: Alternate Reality
by AnimeGamer
Summary: What would happen if Sakura and her friends ended up visiting other alternate realities though the eyes of those in that reality? This is one of those fics, so please RR. 1st series in CardCaptors series.
1. And the sky turned black...

Hello out there! My name is AnimeGamer (duh.) and this is my first Anime fic. I've mainly written game fics for Megaman a long time ago (about 5 years ago...man do I feel old.) and I currently do fics for a game called Total Annihilation...though I know most of you dont know that RTS game anyway. This is my first crack on a anime fic, and I wont make a new part unless I know there are people who actually think this is a good story.   
  
About the story...It is loosely based on the idea brought up to me by a game called Chrono Cross. Add in a couple anime's and games, as well as a kawaii version of Twilight Zone and wala. So, please, enjoy reading this and reply please!  
  
-AnimeGamer (Silver)**  
  
---------------------**  
CardCaptors:Alternate Reality  
_And the sky turns black..._  
by AnimeGamer  
  
  
What would happen if the cast of CardCaptors were in a different reality?   
  
This is a story where the cast is transported into another reality...a parallel world to their own...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It all starts on a typical Sunday afternoon. Sakura, now age 14 and in 9th grade. (AG: would that be high school or Jr. High in Japan?)  
  
Listening to her a burned CD, the song playing was from a pop group called SES. Just as she was passing by the park, the sky turned black. Sakura looked up in the sky and slowed down.  
  
**********  
  
Li, also 14 and in 9th grade (AG: duh.) was on his skateboard he just got for his birthday from an exchange student friend of his from America. He finally mastered how to do a 180 shove it when he just noticed the sky turn black. Then something bumped into him and caused that thing to fall on it's back, and caused Li to lose his balance and ate the pavement face first as his skateboard was sent flying.  
  
"Li! Are you okay?" Sakura asked as she slowly shook her head and kneeled next to him.  
  
"Whatever." Li simply said.  
  
"Too much Final Fantasy 8 again huh?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Do you think we could have missed a clow card?"   
  
"I don't think so Sakura, but you can never know."  
  
Just then, everything around Sakura and Li turned black, including the ground which they were laying upon.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this Li..."  
  
"No kidding."   
  
Just then, the 2 of them dropped from the supposed ground and fell though.  
  
***********  
  
Sakura somehow ended up in space, in a space suit. Another space suit was coming toward her. This suit grabbed her, and somehow gotten her inside a ship.  
  
Almost immediately after she took off her suit, as well as the other person. She hugged him.  
  
'What the hell am I doing!?!?!?" Sakura thought and tried to say, but unable to.  
  
"We're safe now Rinoa."   
  
'Rinoa!?!?!?!?' Sakura thought to herself. She happened to look down, and sure enough, she was wearing clothes just like Rinoa of FF8.  
  
'Wait a minute...if I'm Rinoa...who is Squall?' Sakura thought to herself.  
  
***********  
  
'Why am I in my video game?' Li thought as he felt Rinoa touch Squall's hand.  
  
'And why do I have to be stuck in this clueless lover boy.' Li thought to himself.  
  
Squall sat himself into the pilot seat of this ship and moved it toward earth. After a couple of instuctions, the ship's navigation system took over. After a quick conversation, Rinoa jumped into his lap.  
  
'Oh man, I hate this part of the game..." Li said to himself. After a lengthy converstation, the two kissed.  
  
************  
  
Suddenly, the two cardcaptors named Sakura and Li fell out of the sky and landed in a fountain. As Sakura got out, with Li just behind, in front of her was Madison...with her video camera.  
  
"Are you two taking a bath together or something?"   
  
"Not funny Madison."  
  
Madison started to show sweatdrops.  
  
"This is definitely the work of a clow card." Li said.  
  
Out of nowhere, Kero glomped on top of Li's head.  
  
"Of course it is Mr. Chinese Wantan Cooking. It's the only card you guys missed...along with temptation, lust, and fate. It's the Dimension card. It surrounds you and then places your soul in an alternate reality. You cannot control that person's body in that alternate universe, but you feel each and every feeling, pain, and emotion they have, depending if you really get into the person." Kero said.  
  
"Whatever." Li said as he grabbed the stuffed animal by the head and threw him into the fountain.  
  
"So, where do we start looking?" Sakura asked.  
  
The sky started to turn black again.  
  
"I dont even think we have to look..." Li said as he looked up into the sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Sakura] Hey, Sakura here. Next time on CardCaptors:Alternate Reality, we end up in another dimention,this time, I have no clue what is going on, except it feels like ancient China...and there is all this talk of seishi, and this suzukoo no me-ko girl...and they are all looking at me, someone get me out of this dimension!!!  
  
------------  
  
So what do you think? Maybe a little too shot...I plan on making the next one a little bit longer and higher on the censor (maybe PG-13 or something...). Well, to reply, Call 555-5555 and rate my anime fic writing skills. Okay, dont call that, just reply, please...pretty please, p-l-e-a-s-e, with a cherry on top? (o^.~o)  
  
In the DO-NOT-GRADE-ME-HARSHLY-BECAUSE-THIS-DOESNT-SEEM-LIKE-A-S+S-FIC-YET war of the Periodic Table and Amino Acids  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)  
  
*Note: If you ever wonder what the above sig means, it's just something that has spread around the TA (Total Annihilation) community.


	2. Dimension Jumping

Hello again! I had to do a little bit of reading over on the FY story section for what am about to do. I've only seen about 2 episodes of FY and had to read spoilers to write this part. But hey, I've only seen CardCaptors for a few of the american eps and read spoilers (not a good thing to do sometimes.) Well, on to the story. (o^.^o) One more thing, to let you know, any part of this story is a SPOILER to an anime in some way. SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!  
  
Anime/Games and Episodes used:   
Fushigi Yuugi-Episode 45*  
Pokemon- no Episode used  
  
*Spoiler is used to write part and is inaccerate to the actual anime episode.  
----------------  
  
**CardCaptors: Alternate Universe  
**_Dimension Jumpin'_  
By AnimeGamer  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The two cardcaptors fell trap to yet another dimension.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura felt being kissed by someone. It was some guy with short black hair and a glowing chinese symbol on his head.  
  
'OMG!!! Just what dimension is this anyway!' Sakura said to herself.  
  
Suddenly, the symbol disappears.  
  
"And there goes Suzaku...and there is no more Suzaku no Miko..." Hotohori says to the people gathered in the room.  
  
'What does he mean? Who is this Suzaku?' Sakura asks herself as suddenly Miaka jumps into Tamahome's arms.  
  
"We can finally be together. We can finally get married!" Miaka yells out.  
  
****************  
"MARRIED!?!?!?!?!?!?' Li yells out, unfortunately for him, it didnt come out of Tamahome's voice.  
  
Instead...  
  
"Lets get married right now!" Tamahome said. Just then, someone came bargeing in the room.  
  
"Katou is attacking!"   
  
Almost immediately, everyone sprang up to their feet. Everyone started running out the room except Miaka, who held tightly to Tamahome.  
  
"Tama...please dont leave me." Miaka pleaded.  
  
"Dont worry...I'll come back. I promise." Tamahome then runs outside.  
  
'Someone please getme out of this cheesey dimention!!!!!' Sakura said to herself.  
  
*************  
  
Suddenly, Sakura and Li landed in the fountain again on top of Kero, who was ringing out water from his wings.   
  
The two got up, and Kero jumped out of the fountain and hit the ground face first, panting. The two cardcaptors looked at Kero weirdly.  
  
"Did...you...have...to...land...on...top...of...me...?" Kero said panting inbetween.  
  
"Sorry Kero." Sakura simply said.  
  
"Im glad im out of that dimension..." Li said.  
  
Suddenly, everything turned black, and a Pikachu doll fell out of Sakura's backpack.  
  
***************  
  
"Pi Pika Pi!!!" Pikachu said.   
  
'Oh no, im some stupid glow in the dark yellow mouse!' Kero thought to himself. Pikachu started to be grumpy and was mad. (AG: Refer to that WB commercial with Kero complaining he is not an alien to Jay and Kay of MIB)  
  
"Hey...we have control over these bodies this time..." Sakura said as Misty.  
  
"Yeah...is the Dimension card losing power?" Li said as Brock.  
  
"Why do I have to be boy!!!" Madison said as Ash.  
  
"Madison??" Sakura questioned, then all of a sudden everyone started laughing except Ash.  
  
"Guys this isnt funny!!!!" Ash yelled out. Because of the laughter, Pikachu accidentally shocked everyone.  
  
"Ow...Kero..." Sakura said as the 3 laid on top of each other entirely black.  
  
"Pika..." Pikachu simply said.  
  
"I outta--!!" Brock said as he got up and was about to come after Pikachu when Pikachu thundershocked Brock again.  
  
"Owww..." Brock simply said.  
  
"I want out of this dimension!!!" Ash yelled out.   
  
***************  
  
All of a sudden, the 3 humans landed on top of the stuffed animal. Madison on top, Kero on bottom, and Sakura on top of Li, who are facing each other in a rather precarious position. (AG: I'll let you guys think up the position. (o^.~o))  
  
"Why do I always end up on the bottom...?" Kero said as himself.  
  
"Sakura, when the sky turns black again, try to capture it!" Li said.  
  
"Right!" Sakura responded as she tried to get up but couldn't, because she was aching all over from falling from 10 feet up so many times.  
  
"Um...Li?" Sakura said.  
  
"I know...I cant get up too." Li said.  
  
"Um...guys...help...you...guys...too...heavy..." Kero was barely managing to say from his position.  
  
Madison was on top of both of them, and got up from the pile. "You guys look beat."   
  
"No kidding..." Sakura said as Madison pulled them onto their feet. Once again the sky started to turn black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Sakura] Hey, Sakura here. Next time in "Alternate Universe." Kero takes off to get something at my house, as yet again, we end up in different anime and game universes. Kero has a plan, but just what is it? Just reply so you can see the next post. C-Ya!  
  
----------------------  
  
Well...once again that was short. Oh well. Well...okay, I havent gotten to write in more s+s stuff yet. It'll be coming up, just can you wait? Maybe til...this friday when I'm not in school!! J/K I'll try to write another part tomarrow (Unless I get a writer's block...) Just stick around for that, I plan to use the anime's "Marmalade Boy and Escaflowne" and games "Chrono Cross and Star Ocean 2"  
  
In the I-NEED-TO-START-WRITING-LONGER-PARTS war of the Periodic Table and Amino Acids.  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)  
  
  
  
  



	3. Confessions

Ahh...more Hiadous. After this, one more part to go. R+R please! Also, no Spoilers this time, I think people didnt read my last part because of the FY spoiler, oh well. Just read okay! Have fun, and I recommend playing a Chrono Cross song, "Reministence-Feelings not Erased" at a certain part. It'll be obvious when to play it. If you dont have the song on CD (C D) then I recommend playing a slow song in overall, I just recommend that song because I wrote this playing that song. Well, Have Fun! (o^.~o)  
  
-------------------**  
  
CardCaptors:Alternate Universe**  
**_Confessions_**  
By AnimeGamer  
  
[Sakura] Last time in Alternate Universe, We went into the Fushgi Yuugi and Pokemon universe. Madison and Kero joined in with us, while myself and Li were in a precarious position...and my face was against his you-know-what. HEY HEY!! Dont you laugh, it's not funny!!!   
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once everyone was sitting down at a nearby bench. The two cardcaptors, exhasted from crossing dimensions, due to the fact they require energy to cross dimensions, were literally sleeping on each others shoulders. Madison, who was standing was recording them sleep.  
  
"Dont they look like a couple Kero?" Madison asked Kero.  
  
Apparently though...Kero was gone.  
  
"Kero?"  
  
"What! I'm trying to figure out how to defeat this clow card." Kero said as he floated behind Madison's head.  
  
"Why dont we just try to get the clow card to show itself in another dimension?" Madison asked.  
  
"No...that wont...wait a minute...it could work! I'll be back within an hour okay. Just keep those sleeping lovers out of danger okay?" Kero said.  
  
"Yeah Yeah." Madison said as Kero took off for Sakura's house.  
  
Suddenly the Dimension card showed itself. It was a big cat with more of a human appearence, though he still has his fur, with dark clothes and a cane with a green orb to boot. He then touched the ground with his cane and the floor became black, and the two sleeping cardcaptors and Madison fell though the floor yet again.  
  
******************  
  
"Hey, where are we?" Madison asked herself seemingly as the other two cardcaptors were still sleeping.  
  
"More of a question, who are you?" A purple long haired girl asked her. Madison accidently hit a button on her wrist, and a hammer came over her shoulder, on the handle length, it said "Precis" on it.  
  
"Precis, you are?" Madison answered.  
  
"Meilin." The reply was.  
  
"Meilin?? What are you doing here. It's actually me, Madison. We're fighting the Dimension card but these two are pooped out." Madison answered quickly, and indicated to a blue haired girl with a big moon pin and a boy with blonde hair and a red headband.  
  
"I've played this game before...this game is Star Ocean 2. Your name is correct, it's Precis. These two are supposed to be Rena and Claude...and I guess im Celine." Meilin as Celine said.  
  
Finally the two cardcaptors began to wake up.  
  
"Hey. Good Morning. So, how do we get out of this dimension?" asked Precis.  
  
"No...clue." Claude replied. Suddenly Rena just glomped Claude.  
  
"Li..." Rena whispered.  
  
"Yeah..." Claude whispered back.  
  
"HEY HEY! I know you two want to get mushy and call each other boyfriend and girlfriend and all that, but now is NOT the time." Celine said.  
  
"No NO! it's not like that." Rena instantly said blushing as she immediately stood up.  
  
"Yeah Meilin, it's like that at all." Claude said.  
  
"Like that??????" Celine wondered.  
  
"I mean not like that!!!" (^.^)''  
  
"Whatever, just SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THIS DIMENSION!!!!" Celine yelled out.  
  
************  
  
The two cardcaptors fell toward the fountain again but this time Li somehow very quickly landed on his feet in the fountain, and had Sakura in his arms, while madison had the pleasure of landing on two feet, and meilin hit the pavement head first. Almost immediately, Madison pointed her camera to the two.  
  
"Hey, it's the cute couple!!" Madison yelled out. The two cardcaptors blushed as Li carried Sakura out of the fountain and onto the pavement. Meilin just pouted and left.  
  
Li whispered in Sakura's ear. "Lets lose Madison before we embarrass outselves more."   
  
Sakura just nodded, and quickly the two ran toward the playground. Sakura then used the fly card and the two made their getaway. Suddenly the two were hit by an black energy ball and fell though the floor of the playground.  
  
**************  
  
Suddenly, and girl with her hair in a pony tail with seemed like glowing brown hair appeared in front of a boy with blonde hair and to any girl, he is really cute. The boy was about to bring his hand toward the girl's face when he dropped something. It started playing.  
  
"Yuu...I had a great time...thank you." Short pause.  
  
"Miki, that place is our secret."   
  
"Li...whoever we are in this dimension...they must have loved each other." Sakura said as the girl Miki. She was looking down, making a circle with her right foot in the sand. Instantly in a heartbeat, Yuu, the boy, took his hand and rasied Miki's chin toward his face and the two shared a passionate kiss.  
  
After quite a while, the two borke the kiss. "I...dont know why I did that..." Yuu said.  
  
"Is it...because you love me?" Miki asked.  
  
Short pause.  
  
"...yeah...why am I opening up like this?" Yuu asked himself as he sat down on the sand looking toward the sunset.  
  
"Because you just need someone..." Miki said as she sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder. "Someone like me..."   
  
"...I guess it might be that...I did save you all those times...and I thought I was doing it for myself and my mission...but then it changed...I changed...and...and...I've fell in love with you...wen I had to go back to Hong Kong for a while...I'd cry...not knowing why...until I came into conclusion that you werent there with your smile...your happiness...you." Yuu said as tears came down his face.  
  
"I...I...didnt know that Li...I...should have acted on my emotions..." Miki said. (AG: I know I know, I took that line from Gundam Wing, SO WHAT!!!)  
  
"No...it's my fault...I shouldnt have--" Miki silenced Yuu with her forefinger, then they shared another kiss. It was quite a long kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
yes...it was quite LOOOOOOOOOOONG.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Then finally they broke the kiss and Yuu hugged Miki tightly and just started to cry, releasing all his emotions that he kept inside for so long.  
  
"You...wont say anything...about what happened?" Yuu asked.  
  
"Of course...im yours now. Your my knight"  
  
"in shining armor." Yuu finished. "Let's head back..." Yuu said as he finished crying.  
  
"But Li...how do we do that?" Miki asked.  
  
"I think...I say I want to get out of this Dimension."  
  
*******************  
  
The two ended up on top of the monkey bars when Madison and Kero caught up to them.  
  
"Are you guys okay? The Dimension card just blasted you two out of the sky, and you two disappeared. What happened?" Madison asked.  
  
"Nothing...just nothing..." Sakura said looking at Li straight in the eyes, and Li looking straight back.   
  
"Hey listen up you two. I got a plan." Kero said. The three of them looked at Kero. Kero then pulled out his Playstation Memory Card and his Chrono Cross CD. (The word to the left is C D. Blame text for making CD look like that.)  
  
"All we have to do is think about this game and enter this dimension. I'm at the part where we face FATE. That means if we beat FATE, we basically beat the crap out of the Dimension card, and then Sakura capture's it and then we can call it a night." Kero said.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Lets kick FATE's arse so hard, he'll be kissing the moons!" Sakura said, emotionally recharged as well as physically recharged.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Sakura] Sakura here! On the next and final post. I'm gonna become Kid and kick FATE's arse so hard, he'l be kissing the moons! But can we get this down right? Is Li up to it? Find out in the next post, and dont forget, R+R!  
  
----------------------  
  
I'm sorry, I just love Kid's line. Anyway, I've added a little S+S part...though really almost like the actual Marmalade Boy episode it is based on. Just play a sad song on that part, I recommend Chrono Cross song "Reminiscence-Feelings Not Erased", because I wrote that part while listening to that song. I think I did a better job of this part this time. Most likely I have a more clear head now. It was also easier because basically, Yuu of Marmalade Boy has almost the same personality as Synoran (I prefer Li better since it's shorter) but the only difference is that Yuu doesnt fight everyday while Synoran is carrying that sword of his all the time. Also due to the fact MB is a drama Anime and CC (no, not chrono cross you game addicts!) is an shojo action type anime. Now...time to start that Chrono Cross short fic I wanted to do. (o^.~o)  
  
In the YOU-FINALLY-GOT-YOUR-S+S-ACTION war of the Periodic Table and Amino Acids  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)


	4. Fate or Destiny?

Finally, the last part of this four part story. Im not going to say much here except R+R, also, not much funny this time, since this post is a little more serious, anyway, thank you for reading the story up this point, now, please read on and review afterward!  
  
----------------------------  
  
**CardCaptors:Alternate Universe**  
**_Destiny or Fate?_**  
By AnimeGamer  
  
[Sakura] Last time on Alternate Universe, Myself and the others fell into the Star Ocean Dimension. Then just immediately after Li and me left the group and fell into the Marmalade Boy dimension. Then finally Kero showed us his plan. Will it work?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"All we have to do is think about this game and enter this dimension. I'm at the part where we face FATE. That means if we beat FATE, we basically beat the crap out of the Dimension card, and then Sakura capture's it and then we can call it a night." Kero said.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Lets kick FATE's arse so hard, he'll be kissing the moons!" Sakura said, emotionally recharged as well as physically recharged.  
  
Suddenly, before anyone could react, the Dimension card appeared and it casted it spell. Before anyone could concentrate in getting into the Chrono Cross dimension, they fallen into the Escaflowne dimension.  
  
Li suddenly found himself in a tight seat with bunches of levers and controls. He just looked up to see a big sword coming his way, and pulled a lever and whatever he was in avoided the sword. Sakura, as Hitomi, hung on for dear life on top of Escaflowne. Kero, who was a baby bear nearby, thought out the dispel line to get out of that dimension.  
  
********************  
  
Li landed on his feet as also did Madison. Kero just stayed in the air while Sakura was dropping from 25 feet! Lucky for her, she didnt hit the ground as Li had his head up and catched her in his arms. This made Sakura realize how strong Li has gotten since they first met.  
  
"Thank you Synoran." Sakura said as a blushing Li gently put Sakura on her feet again. Suddenly Li looked away from anyone to hide his embarrassment.  
  
"Are you okay Synoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Uh...um...yeah...but your...you know...um...not um..." Li said trying to get his words out.   
  
"Oh...im sorry Li. I didnt realize I was calling you by your first name..." Sakura said.  
  
"Whatever happened to the confident Li who gave Sakura a kiss?" Madison said.  
  
Almost immediately both of them blushed to the point their cheeks were crimson red.   
  
"How, How you'd know that?" Li asked.  
  
"Li, even though the dimension card put's your soul somewhere else, doesnt mean your body in this world isnt doing the same thing." Kero said as he spitted flat coke.  
  
Suddenly, the sky turned black again.  
  
"Here we go you guys!" Kero said as all four went into the Chrono Cross dimension.  
  
*****************  
  
Li shook his head as he was immiately struck by a spell from FATE. He recovered quickly and hit FATE twice and unleashed a white spell. Sakura was in Kid, but she could'nt move at all. She was watching Serge and others fight and wanted to get in so bad. Madison was Steena, and she hit FATE twice and casted another white spell. Kero, as Glenn, hit FATE twice and used another white spell.  
  
Suddenly, something said "4."  
  
"Guys! That's a time countdown of when it will use it's strongest attack. Li, Madison, you have to keep hitting FATE hard, your white innate's while FATE is black!" Kero said as Li casted his Luminare spell. This caused massive damage to FATE, who was now reeling back from the attacks. Suddenly, he gained more life as he used a black healing spell.  
  
"Keep pounding!" Li said. After a while, FATE was to the point of finally breaking. Serge and Glenn used X-Strike and caused massive damage to FATE. Suddenly, FATE used a blue spell called Ice Blade, and a blue sphere formed and stabbed Serge. Sakura if she could have would have screamed, but could'nt. The other two, a bit distracted, kept fighting as Li felt incredible pain near his shoulder, he was lucky it didnt hit any organs or bones.  
  
Suddenly, Kid started to get up. Quickly, Kid casted Redpin, and thousands of knifes pearced FATE, and FATE screamed in pain as everyone came back into the real world.  
  
******************  
  
Sakura, no longer held back by Kid's body and back within her's, uttered the release spell. The key formed itself to it's wand as Sakura quickly ran toward the Dimension card.  
  
"Dimension card! Return to your power..." Sakura said as she ran toward the card and jumped and hit the card in the head.  
  
"Confined!!!" Sakura said, finishing the spell and the card returned to it's card form as Sakura took the card into her hand. She immediately looked back and saw Li who was still down.  
  
"Li!" Sakura immediately called out as Kero and Madison kneeled next to him.  
  
"Get...my apartment...two blocks."   
  
"Save your strength..." Sakura said as Sakura helped Li to his feet, and the 4 went to Li's apartment. Slowly, they laid Li down on his bed as he took his shirt off to expose the wound. Sakura cleaned the wound, and lucky she knew how by paying attention in first aid class.   
  
The next day, as Li awoke, he looked to his shoulder, which was now numb, but then he felt a familiar warmth next to him, and looked to see Sakura holding him tightly as she slept.  
  
'She looks so cute when she sleeps.' Li thought as he tried to move his injured shoulder but winced silently in pain.   
  
"Dont move it, you'll just make it worse." A familiar voice said.  
  
"Please dont worry yourself to much Sakura..." Li said.  
  
"Why should'nt I?" Sakura said as she moved herself on top of him sow that she was directly looking into Li's eyes.   
  
"...because...I just dont want you to worry..."   
  
"Oh Li. Your just lying."   
  
"Your making me nervous..."  
  
"Li..."  
  
"Yes...?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"...I...love you too." With that they shared a kiss and Li without moving his injured shoulder hugged Sakura as tightly as he could as Sakura did the same. Silently, they both fell asleep in each other's arms in true bliss.  
  
The End?  
  
----------------------------  
  
I like to thank all of you who have read this story. I usually dont do this since asking for "x" number of posts to continue a story sucks, but I'll do that here. If I get at least 20 reviews (not including my own if I do a review of my own story.) I'll start writing the next story. Let's see...I still can write about three different cards I left myself with...it's ether Temptation, Lust, or Fate. Actually, if you guys want, I'll let you decide which card I should use the next story. Well, that is about it. R+R please and you'll see me review your stories when you post them! (usually anyway (o^.^o))  
  
In the I-HOPE-YOU-LIKED-THIS-STORY war of the Periodic Table and Amino Acids   
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The next day at school...  
  
"Hey Sakura, Li, look at this!" Madison said as she pointed to the TV as the two looked to see both of them kissing.  
  
"Madison!" Both of them yelled.  
  
"What???" Madison said.  
  
"Let me have that tape!" Sakura said as Madison quickly ejected the tape and ran off with Sakura and Li in pursuit.   
  
THE END


End file.
